Insanity Created By Boredom
by A Flukey A Sult And A Booger
Summary: This is what happens when you get 3 crazy friends in a chat room together and they get bored. A little Dark Angel and a little X-files. Interesting reviews welcome.
1. Washington?

Author's notes: The following is a collection of stories developed out of sheer boredom by a Flukey, a Sult (Refered to as Soccer in the story), and a Booger in the Dark Angel chat room of yahoo

Author's notes: The following is a collection of stories developed out of sheer boredom by a Flukey, a Sult (Refered to as Soccer in the story), and a Booger in the Dark Angel chat room of yahoo. We refuse to be responsible for any loss of brain cells induced by the reading of these stories and will not pay any medical bills sent to us. This is stupidity at it's finest and if you're gonna get all pissy saying it doesn't do the show justice or it's out of character just remember that we don't care. Review if you want…even feel free to flame. We like to play with fire.   
  
Disclaimer: We don't own any of the Dark Angel, X-Files, or Disney characters in these stories. We're not trying to pretend we do. If you do intend to sue us go ahead and try but you wont get anything out of it. However, if you try to use our story lines in the show (which I know will be tempting) Booger wants lots of El Caminos, Flukey wants a couple of big giant fiberglass cows, and Sult/Soccer wants a life time supply of anti-sult and heat medicine. 

Washington?

Once upon a time, Flukey, Soccer and Booger went over to Mulder and Scully's house. They wanted to hang out with their FBI friends and see how the baby was doing. As usual, he was singing songs by Eminem. Mulder and Scully's house was nice, so the three girls took the grand tour. In the middle of the tour they opened up a closet only to find Max and Logan. Of course they didn't know what was going on in the closet, but you can guess…. Somebody mentioned a game of seven minutes in heaven… Anyway, the baby was crying and they realized it needed more food. The food was at Skinner's house, so Booger and Flukey went to go pick it up. They left Max and Logan in the closet and Soccer with the baby. Flukey found an el camino in the driveway and Booger offered to drive. Flukey reluctantly let her, and she promptly drove the car directly into the space needle. Which was weird because they thought that Mulder and Scully lived in DC. Wrong Washington. Oh well, moving on… No one got hurt to bad in the accident. They all lived happily ever after.

The End ..Wow you made it this far yay! for you, please continue to the next chapter in our madness…"Mermaid Max"


	2. Mermaid Max

Mermaid Max

Mermaid Max

Booger, Flukey, and Soccer were swimming in the ocean when they got pulled into a whirlpool. It took them straight down to the center of the earth where all the TV characters live. Max was a mermaid. She was wearing a seashell bra. All she would do was sing, all day long. They knew something must be wrong, because Max doesn't sing. So naturally they concluded that Lydecker must have gotten to her. They didn't know what to do, so they went and found Logan. He can save anybody. Logan begged the three girls to help him save Max. They agreed, but only if Logan would tell her how he really felt about her. They found the mermaid-Max and Logan poured his little heart out to her. It was so sweet. Flukey started crying. Booger had to smack her out of it. Max fell out of her spell and stopped singing. She told Logan that she loved him too and everyone cheered. It was about time. They were just about to go take care of Lydecker when they saw him with Ursula. They had all sorts of little Ursula-Deck babies. They looked like they were fighting and Ursula ate Deck. Every body cheered. Booger hooked up with Logan's little brother. Flukey got a younger version of Mulder. Soccer got Robert. They all lived happily ever after…except for Soccer and Robert of course. Their relationship was abusive and she beat him up a lot. After all, he was a dirty old man.

The End 

Wow almost to the end take the fluffy cloud coaster to our final boredom fic.


	3. The X- Files and Us

The X-files and Us:

The X-files and Us:

A couple of days ago, Flukey, Soccer, and Booger were taking a walk when a UFO flew across the screen and zapped Soccer's smiley face. Soccer got mad (she liked that smiley face) and x-ed it out. Then Mulder and Scully came to see what was going on. They tend to follow UFOs. Scully had her baby. It was a boy. It was an alien. She loved it anyway. They started asking the girls all these questions about the UFO and they tried to answer, but some of the questions were really weird. Flukey got Mulder and Scully to sign her hat. Booger asked them to sign her shoe, but they just laughed at her. They thought she was a dork. Everyone thinks she's a dork. She was sad. Then Mulder gave Flukey some sunflower seeds. Booger didn't get any sunflower seeds. She cried. They were all sitting around talking when the alien baby got up and started singing "My Name Is" by Eminem. Then he ran off, still singing. He acts a lot older then he is. Mulder and Scully ran after him.

The End

You made it too the end!! You get a wonderful party hat with the elastic band to *pop* your neck and a ride on the big giant cow. Your very fanky for reading this far and you can go to hili. 


End file.
